


Passing Notes

by BakerBitches



Series: Meet Me After Class [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Spanking, anger-fueled sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerBitches/pseuds/BakerBitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written by:<br/>ThisChickIsOffTopic<br/>whosgirl22<br/>and Tumblr users cumbermyspock and pondsnog<br/>Inspiration taken from Moffnat (also on AO3 and Tumblr). She posted an "imagine if" on her own blog in the midst of one of her's, ughbenedict's, and lordkirk's porn craze. The roles were reversed, though.</p><p>"moffnat:</p><p>sherlock straddling teacher!john in his computer chair while there are still staff in the building and school has been out for an hour, they’ve already fucked once but sherlock takes john by the tie and leans in close</p><p>"it’s time I taught you a lesson, professor”"</p></blockquote>





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moffnat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffnat/gifts).



Professor Holmes had been especially irritated during the session and even made a girl bawl and run from the room. All she had wanted was clarification on something that seemed abundantly clear to the surly professor. He had little patience to begin with, and the “incapable moron” took what he had left. Very early in the session, Holmes slipped a note under the corner of John’s laptop as he was passing. John pretended to not notice and kept typing. Adam, however, remarked on it immediately, grabbing at the folded paper.

 

“Passing notes in class, Mister Watson?” he teased when John snatched at the slip away. “I thought he hated you.”

 

John panicked for a minute. “I’m sure he’s just going to punish me.” He cursed his choice of words, but turned back to the screen of his computer. The little cursor blinked at him, and he could feel Adam still looking in his direction.

 

“Not gonna read it?”

 

“Hmm? Oh.” He stared at his closed fist and prayed that it wouldn’t give anything too revealing. When he opened the page, it simply read “ _Meet me after class._ ” John let out his breath in a slow stream.

 

Adam snorted and picked his pen up again. “Sounds like a bad porno title.” John gave a nervous smirk in his friend’s direction.

 

When the lecture ended, John grabbed his bag by the strap and approached the large desk as the other students fled the hostile environment. He licked at his lips, wondering what he was to say. Holmes always invited him after in such a formal manner and usually a day in advance by email. The weekly “meetings” had boosted his grade up to what he _actually_ deserved. Glancing up from his paperwork, Professor Holmes just squinted at John with a look of sheer frustration. “I’ll be a minute”

 

“It’s fine,” John said as he rocked on his heels and wiped his palms on the thighs of his trousers.

 

“Stop that.” Holmes spat, rising from his chair.

 

“Right.” John turned with his entire body and stared at the frantic man. Holmes began to pace erratically, a disdainful look crossing his face intermittently. He did so for several minutes before John finally had enough of watching him wear a groove in the floor. “What?”

 

Immediately, Sherlock stopped and whipped his head towards the student, an incredulous air of his face.

 

“You seem…” John wanted to choose a word that wouldn’t irritate his professor further. “Troubled?”

 

He continued to stare, but changed his expression to a blank one. “Come into my office.” He muttered and walked in past his desk to the door of his personal room.

 

John’s heart started to pound; they didn’t have sex in there often, but when they did, it was _rough_. It was safer than lecture tables screeching against the floor and moans turning into screams and yelps. He followed Holmes into the room, closing the door behind him and dropping his bag on the floor. John would have rather set his backpack in a seat, but nearly every surface was cluttered with papers, save for the one rolling chair. It was literally the cleanest object in the room and best kept, the smooth material soft on skin.

 

The professor tugged at the neck of his tie and sat in the chair, leaning forward to pull open the top drawer and push at the false bottom of it. John sauntered to the side of the desk and grabbed the slick packages from the man’s hands, bending to bite at the collar of the still-buttoned shirt and taking a bit of the tie in his mouth to drag it away; it earned John a shove backwards and he found himself being pinned to the messy desk, sending a few pages over the edge.

 

Sherlock snatched at the items in the student’s palms and shot a growl out. “These were meant for me, not you.” Teeth gnashed against the spot mirrored from his own neck. He clawed at the canvas belt and continued his quest, conquering every sliver he could get to. John tried to keep his breathing even and moaned at practically every tear put on his body. He rutted straight into the palm that wandered into his pants, and that got him an outstandingly painful bite. He determined it would be best to let the man take his frustrations out and decided to not fight the dominant acts with equally demanding moves as he normally would have done.

 

Hands found John’s wrists and they were jostled to either side of his hand with great force. He could feel that bruises were sure to form and thanked whoever was listening for it being winter. More papers floated to the floor as a mouth captured his own. It was aggressive and threatening to leave cuts on his lips, which sent shivers of pain and pleasure down John’s spine. Slowly, the hands released him and traveled to the edge of his t-shirt and toyed with the hem of it, a thumb rubbing over the trail of hair that grew beneath his navel; the treasure trail felt soft against Holmes’s porcelain skin. The digit slid lower and under John’s pants waistband, sending a rush of air out of his battered lips.

 

“Mr. Watson,” Holmes growled in a low voice. “I should have you on your knees.” He gripped the neckband of his shirt and pulled his short figure off the desk, practically throwing him to the ground.

 

John’s breathing became heavier and kneeled only to have his shoulders shoved downwards and he found himself staring at the dark carpet. He was ready to hear the click of a bottle of lube or a zip being tugged at, but instead heard a loud _smack_ and felt the offending hand on his arse. It didn’t hurt, not really, but it was _harsh_ and sent jolts to John’s cock. He’d never actually thought he would like spanking, but it was proving enjoyable and it was even more enjoyable when his jeans and pants were pooled around his knees and the hand connected straight with his skin, leaving a stinging sensation behind. Sherlock bent over to mar a bit into John’s shoulder, and his dick pressed against bare arse with heat transferring to and from both parties. He leaned back and snapped his hand again and again behind John.

 

Holmes wrapped his hand around John’s hard sex, moving his skin back and forth. John started to feel himself build up, but the friction stopped, leaving the student a horny mess. The professor pulled away and John felt strange with the absence of heat on his back, though it soon returned with an icy-cold companion making its way inside of John. He sighed at the slender finger that passed over his prostate and gripped at the carpet beneath him. When it no longer hurt as it had before, John felt another finger enter him, moving inside in the same fashion. He could feel the fingers touch his prostate again, sending pangs up and down in spine. The professor started using his fingers as a form of scissors, stretching John’s entrance wide enough for himself. Holmes tore at the buttons of his shirt and undid his belt, John looking up at the act with greedy eyes; he was ready for his professor's cock. Holmes stripped off his plum coloured shirt, revealing a hard body of which small amounts of sunlight bounced off of, as if he were chiseled marble. As his black trousers were pulled down, John was left looking at a great length, wanting to force its way out a pair of very tight boxer briefs. John moved toward the standing man (who was waiting) and shifted the underwear down and licked a strip from the navel to the freshly trimmed base of his professor’s hard member.  

 

Holmes was not interested in the foreplay and shoved John down again, who reassumed his original position. Grabbing a condom from where he had left them on his desk, he slipped it on and slathered himself with lube. Wanting to make sure he did it safely, he reapplied it to John’s arse. John’s precum started drip from the soft purple flesh that drowned the end of his prick. Sherlock pushed himself in with a rough drive. John did not stifle a cry of pain and let the whining noise escape his throat.

 

Holmes began to thrust, feeling intense pleasure as his cock moved in and out in time with his loud, breathy moans. Large hands gripped at John’s hips with a great strength that left him aching, yet he wanted them to hold tighter. He could feel his hands being ground into the carpet and the burns that would appear the next day (just the same with his knees), but he didn’t care. If anything, it fueled his lust. He wanted very badly to jerk one of his hands over his own cock, but thought better of it, deciding that he’d probably topple over.

 

The lunges slowed to virtually a stop, and John almost turned around to question it, but was stopped by another cutting slap to his arse. He groaned and felt his sex twitch with want. A few more spanks came, and John wanted them to continue further, but instead was gifted with more harsh driving, causing him to hang his head and focus on breathing again. Every part of his lower body throbbed with pulsing blood, and he thought he might pass out.

 

The professor felt the heat pool in his stomach and came with a drawn out sigh; tiny webs were shot into the tip of the condom, and he could feel it stream down his cock. Sherlock crumbled to a slow stop onto John’s sweating, warm back, breathing heavily as the bliss remained in his body.

 

He pulled out and removed the slick condom from himself, throwing it in the small bin below his desk. The professor collected his clothes, clumsily stepping into them. John remained on the floor for a second, letting the cool air touch his naked skin and still resisting the urge to tug at his sex. Holmes sat in the rolling chair and began pushing the buttons through their respective holes.

 

“Professor?” John asked quietly, heightening his ears.

 

“What?” he snapped back, the irritation obviously not having left.

 

“Do you have a class outside?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

 

“And you’re just letting them sit out there, probably listening?” John turned and sat, his hands supporting his body from behind him. His prick was still throbbing.

 

The professor responded by standing and tucking in his shirt.

 

John let his mouth fall open. “Honestly? You’re going to risk the both of us! You _know_ that they don’t allow student-professor relationships, especially one like ours!” When he stopped, he expected to get an answer, but he just stood there, staring at the door. “This can’t happen anym-”

 

Professor Holmes turned his head to finally look at John, who stood, and though he was short, he towered over the other man. Truthfully, his face was stony, but his eyes gave away that he was terrified. “An administrator already knows. So far, she hasn’t done anything, though I’m positive that she doesn’t know about the… agreement,” and it hit John- _that_ was what he was annoyed with. He covered his face with both of his hands; that was really, _really_ not good. He heard the door open and shut, which only made him press the heels of his palms into his eyes harder. Almost immediately, the man came back in and walked around to his chair. “I told them to leave. You may have to wait a few minutes, but you’ll be able to leave safely, though it seems you have something to keep your preoccupied.” Holmes rolled forward towards the desk and picked a pen up to continue his work on the “before holidays” papers.

 

It was John’s turn to be angry. “Don’t you think we should stop?”

 

Without looking up, he answered. “Are you saying you’d like to fail my course?”

 

“No, I just don’t think-,”

 

“That’s your problem.”

 

John pushed the chair away from the desk and stared down with a hard glare, his mouth a line set as an unamused scowl

 

Holmes rolled his eyes. “You think I couldn’t find some compromising information? Please. I already know enough about both her and the head councilman.” he dismissed. Despite that, there was still an air of fear about him, but John decided that it was true, though it didn’t make him any less upset about the other students hearing what was going on inside of the room which they sat. That and he was still very horny. He decided that he could make the professor pay for the anger and pushed the rolling chair back further, straddling the sitting man’s lap. Confusion crossed his face and John pulled at the redone tie to bring him closer. The professor’s pupils dilated to the tiniest degree, and John knew he had an advantage and that he was not going to be denied, and with the man’s emotions more or less laid out, the absence of irritation was apparent.

 

John continued to tug at the tie and tilted his head to angle his lips outside of the sitting man’s ear. Holmes put his hands on the student’s hips and clutched harder when his ear was sexily nipped at three times in a row. Blush started to creep up his neck and made his head spin with arousal.

“It’s time I taught _you_ a lesson, professor.” John ventured, and he could feel the heat under his lips, hoping that the cheesy line wouldn’t deter the other man.

  
It didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by:  
> ThisChickIsOffTopic  
> whosgirl22  
> and Tumblr users cumbermyspock and pondsnog  
> Inspiration taken from Moffnat (also on AO3 and Tumblr). She posted an "imagine if" on her own blog in the midst of one of her's, ughbenedict's, and lordkirk's porn craze. The roles were reversed, though.
> 
> "moffnat:
> 
> sherlock straddling teacher!john in his computer chair while there are still staff in the building and school has been out for an hour, they’ve already fucked once but sherlock takes john by the tie and leans in close
> 
> "it’s time I taught you a lesson, professor”"


End file.
